Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to processing three-dimensional stereoscopic data.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reconstruction of three-dimensional (3D) environments generally includes three basic steps. First, there should be a physical capture of real-world data from an environment that will eventually be virtually recreated. Second, there is usually a conversion of the captured real-world data into a geometric computer model for computer interaction. And, last, there is a refinement of the computer model for both accuracy and performance. Given the increased popularity of 3D environments, there are efforts to improve virtual reconstruction of 3D environments.